One problem with gasification is poor conversion because the temperatures were simply not high enough to destroy the complex organic compounds and avoid soot and dioxin formation, even in situations where there is partial oxidation with oxygen or even air burning some of the feedstock to produce higher temperatures. Further, there may not be enough heat available in the gasification sections where the syngas was burned to provide heat for the endothermic gasifier to achieve the temperatures needed. As a result gasification has suffered from failed applications, poor economics and general criticism throughout the world as a being an “incinerator in disguise.”
Various embodiments of the present invention provide improvements in the heating of gasifier sections that are novel and unobvious.